borderlandsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Challengers: Act One
Overview Every story has a beginning and for these four challengers, their beginning is just beginning... Included Characters *Nickolas The Gunsmith (Soldier class), 29 years old *Tina The Boombardier (Power class), 28 years old *Devlon The Marksman (Sniper class), 32 years old *Lamia The Siren (Siren class), 15 years old The Challengers Chapter 1: Lamia Lamia is one of the rarest versions of human that you'll find. She's a siren. A person that has an ability to control near unlimited power. Only six can exist at one time though, she's just lucky enough to be one of them. Well, unlucky in her case. Recently, she was abducted by a corporation known only as Nitron. Nitron have one goal, 'to free the galaxy from poverty.' Apparently, to do that they needed a siren. They were experimenting on her, forcing her to use her power unwillingly. The amount of times that she's been shot and tortured is uncountable. But today is her big day. She's going to escape... ECHO Log: #22. Day 29 <> "Hey, siren, wake up," a voice ordered. Lamia groaned and refused to wake up. That could be rephrased as 'Lamia's a teenager and just can't be bothered with anything' but it wouldn't be the right way of telling such a badass story like this. "Oi! Get the hell out that bed, kid!" the voice ordered again. Then Lamia rolled over and fell on the floor. She's only had three hours of sleep and after what happened a few hours before that, she is completely exhausted. "Okay, okay. Fucking hell, calm down," she replied frustratedly. "Watch your mouth, kid, or I'll blow it off." "Hey! You can't tell me what to do!" Lamia yelled angrily. "Okay, I have no idea if you're on your period or not, but look. I have a gun, these things hold bullets and those can hurt you real bad. Now, you either calm down or I spray you down with bullets," the voice said calmly. Lamia rolled on her side and looked up. She saw a man in green, military-like armour staring down at her. The man held a gun from a new line of weaponry that Nitron was making. Nitron specialises in high rate-of-fire weaponry and like to put elemental traits in their weapons. This particular guard wielded a Type-01 Antagoniser with a fire element. "Fine, put the shackles on me," Lamia said, giving in to the guards orders,"And for the record, I'm not on my period, asshole." The guard laughed then picked up the young siren from off of the floor. He placed a pair of electrical shackles on her wrists in pushed her to the experiment chambers. Little did he know that Lamia had a small nugget of Eridium in her back pocket. They'd finally reach the experiment chambers. The place wasn't small. It was massive. The chambers had various labs scattered all over the place and they all tested different things such as new drugs, new weaponry and in some they were conducting cruel experiments on wildlife. Lamia walked passed one of those. She saw a small pup skag in there being strapped to an operating table. She listened to the voices inside. "Get that damn thing on the table!" one voice ordered. "I'm trying, it won't stay still," another voice replied. Lamia heard a screech coming from the skag. It was just like her. That poor baby skag was being tortured and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. "Listen, if you don't hurry up, I'm shooting you. The professor wants that thing disected now," the first voice threatened. Lamia didn't like the sound of this and started to get angry. She concealed it though, by turning it into upset. She continued to walk past, with tears running down her face as she heard the squeals of terror from the young skag. The guard finally pushed her into a room, blocking her from seeing the poor skag. The room was bigger than the rest. There were a few computers, some desk chairs and one 'torture tool' in the middle. This 'torture tool' was to be Lamia's worst nightmare. "Ah, Lamia, my dear. It's nice to see you're awa-" said a man in white lab coat. "Cut the bullshit, Summers. Tell me what you're doing today," Lamia said, wiping the tear off. "Alright then," he said, "Guard, strap her in." The guard which guided her here pushed her to the chair and released her from the shackles. He then grabbed her arms and feet and put them in restraints on the chair. Lamia was scared. "W-what are you doing?" she asked. "Oh, nothing much. We're just going to extract your siren powers," Summers replied. "But that'll kill me!" "I noticed that, and, honestly, I don't care." A laser began to charge up above Lamia. "Oh, it was nice knowing you, Lamia, you rude little girl," Summers said. "Hey! I, am not, A GIRL!" Lamia screamed. She began glowing an Eridium purple. She'd absorbed the power from it. Suddenly, she exploded into a bright purple burst. This blasted the chair and the laser to pieces and knocked everyone in the room off of their feet. Then, when the purple light erased itself, Lamia walked up to Summers. "I'm a siren," she finished, before phaseblasting his head to pieces, "Anyone else want their brains blown out their ass cracks?" No one answered Lamia's question as everyone stared at her in fear. "Didn't think so. I'll be leaving now," she said blasting a hole in the wall. Lamia walked out of the facility, with alarms sounding and everyone staring at her. Finally, as one last gesture to everyone that worked there, she stuck up her middle finger and smiled. Chapter 2: Nickolas Nickolas Jameson. That name means so much to some people. He recently has become very popular on Pandora as his finely crafted weaponry is saught after by many, many people. His ability to craft beautiful looking guns whilst also retaining accuracy and bullet volocity is amazing. The only problem is that his weapons are rare. He only makes guns when he's paid to make them. No money, no deal. They cost a slightly above average price but anyone is willing to pay. Nickolas lives with his wife, Janice, in the dangerous world and both love each other to bits and hope that either one of them don't get turned into bits. He is also in possession of a very rare piece of tech. He owns a Sabre Turret, which he has modified to make it more powerful though reducing it's ability to stay active. Lately, Nickolas has been recieving messages from Nitron, asking him about how he makes his weapons so good. He has never answered them, but he soon will... ECHO Log #1. Day 30. <> "Ah, there it is," Nickolas said pressing an off switch on his ECHO device. "Nicky! Dinner's ready hon!" A voice yelled from downstairs. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute, darlin'!" He yelled back. The twenty-nine year old gunsmith was adding some last minute touches to his rifle. Finally, he'd put the screwdriver down and got out of the old wooden chair he was sitting on. He walked down the stairs and saw his wife sitting at the table with two pizza boxes. "You really do love me dont'cha? Gettin' me pizza and all," he said kindly "Pepperoni and extra cheese, just how ya like it, hon'," Janice replied. Nickolas was about to sit down, when he heard a loud knocking at the door. "Oh dang. Forgot to tell ya that I was gettin' a client today," he said to Janice. "Well tell 'em to piss off. We're eatin' dinner now," she replied. Nickolas walked over to the door and twisted the handle. He flung the door open and saw a man with brown hair and a black suit. "Sorry to bother you during you supper," he said, seeing Janice giving him the finger whilst eating her pizza, "But I have come here to order one of your weapons." "Sorry, smart-man, I ain't takin' any orders while I'm eatin' my pizza," Nickolas said sternfully. "Oh really?" "Yeah, really. Listen I ain't dumb, man. Come back tomorrow, I'll talk to ya then." "No, my boss wants the order now, please." "Listen, pal, I told you that I ain't takin' no orders now. Leave." "Would this convince you to design my weapon," he said waving his hand. Then suddenly, a squad of Nitron guards swarmed the house. Three of them went up to Nickolas' workshop and two took Janice hostage. "You rat bastard. You're working for them Nitron people, ain't ya?" he asked angrily. "Yes. We wished to aquire your weapons technology but you never let us use it. Therefore, I was ordered to take it by force," the man said, pointing to Janice. Nickolas turned around to see what the man was pointing at. He saw one guard holding Janice back and another holding a gun to her head. Nickolas then whipped out a pistol that he'd made and pointed at the gun wielder. "Oi! You get that fucking gun away from my wife's head! You hear me punk?" He asked enraged. "Now, you let us have you're gun designs or else," the man said. "Or else what?" Nickolas asked angrily. "We kill your wife." "What? You can't kill my wife. Take the gun designs and let me have my wife back!" Nickolas ordered. "Oh, we didn't say that she could stay. Only that she could live," the man said. "You fucking asshole!" "Take her away," the man ordered, "Here, my card." "I don't want your damn card," Nickolas yelled point the gun at him. Then the man pulled out a Nitron Type-01 Impactor pistol and shot Nickolas in the leg. "That'll slow you down," he said walking away to a ship. "You bastard, I'll get you, argh, you fucking pussy!" Nickolas yelled holding his slagged leg. Then as Nickolas lie there, grasping his injured leg, he watched his wife get stolen from him by a Nitron agent. He was absolutely pissed and he wanted revenge. And eventually, he'll get it. Category:Fanfiction Chapter 3: Devlon Chapter 4: Tina Chapter 5: Two Man Army Chapter 6: Two Woman Legion Chapter 7: Allies Meet Chapter 8: Zen and the Art of Death, Part I Category:Fanfiction